Studying,kissing and making babies
by vasso12345
Summary: Bella and Edward are in college studying one hot night of early June. Get a glimpse with this short one-shot of their lives... AH, fluff . Everything belongs to St. Meyer apart from the plot.


Just another one-shot with my favorite pairing ….. :)))

Give it a shot... and tell me what you think!

_The most important factors that adjust demand are the future plans and costumers' predictions regarding their income and the price of the good. Whether the price will rise or not…_No way. What the hell does that even mean? The costumers' predictions? What are the costumers, a freaking fortune teller? Oh God, I can't understand a thing and my eyes are dry and heavy, I thought as I let the book fall with a thud on the floor and decided that I had done enough studying for one night as I stood up from the floor that I had been sitting for at least four hours.

I walked up behind my desk that Edward was sitting at and looked above his shoulder to see what he was reading but I was probably really tired because all I could make out were some numbers and symbols. What was he studying anyway? Ancient maths? I thought he was studying computers. '' Hey.'' I said as I put my hands on his shoulders to massage his tight back. ''Are you done for the night?'' he asked looking up towards me. ''Yeah, I can't understand a thing. I think I'll go to bed. Are you coming?'' I replied. ''Not yet, I have to finish this chapter. And as long as I can keep my eyes open I'll stay.'' he said sounding exhausted. '' Ok then. Do you want me to make you some coffee?'' I offered. '' No thank you. Go to sleep. I'll be done in no time.'' he said and I leaned down to peck him on the lips goodnight. ''Ha, that was so spider man.'' I laughed. ''Excuse me?'' he asked confused. ''Nothing. I'll explain some other time. Don't stay up too late. We have four more days until the exams.'' I stated and went to lock all the doors and windows before going to the bathroom for my nightly routine and changed into my pjs. '' Still not coming?'' I asked Edward again and yawned. '' Not yet. Half of the chapter left.'' He said with a sad expression. ''Okay'' I replied and headed for the bedroom.

I got under the sheets and tried to fall asleep. No such luck though. It was too hot for sheets or clothes for that matter so I kicked my pajamas shorts off, grabbed a book from the bedside table and used it as a fan. However as I started to calm down and cool a bit I found myself wide awake and decided to read the book while waiting for Edward who was still typing and flipping pages in the other room. Eighty four pages and forty minutes later I got sleepy again. I listened carefully to hear what Edward was doing but couldn't hear anything. Somewhere in the last twenty minutes the noises had probably stopped but I couldn't really be sure. I got up and walked quietly to the living room.

And oh poor boy. Edward was fast asleep atop of his notes on the desk in front of the computer, head resting peacefully on his arms. I tried not to make much noise and startle him, so once I got close enough I lightly stroked his hair. ''Edward?'' I asked quietly but didn't get a reply. ''Edward!'' I said again a bit louder as I stoked his cheek. ''Hmm…'' was all I got back. ''Edward honey, wake up or I'm going to kick your ass. '' I said sweetly half laughing. He stirred a little and slowly opened one eye. ''What ?'' he asked still half asleep. ''You fell asleep on the desk. Come on. Let's go to bed. It's late.'' I said and massaged his head to help him wake up a little bit. '' Okay.'' he said as he briefly closed his eyes and then reopened then completely and stood up. I took his arm and led us to the bedroom.

''What time is it?'' Edward asked as we laid down on the bed. '' A little past three.'' I answered with a yawn. '' I think I'll have a sore neck tomorrow. I didn't even realize I fell asleep. He stated as he opened his arms and I moved slowly towards him. As I stood on my elbow to peck him on the lips but he pulled me down to his lips again when I tried to pull away. The little goodnight kiss I had tried to give him however quickly vanished in front of the make out session he initiated. I climbed on top of him, legs at his sides making any escape difficult. Not that he seemed to have any intentions like that from the looks of it as his tongue grazed my bottom lip and mine seconds later met his. Too soon for my liking though we were seeking air. After we broke apart I laid my head at the crook of his neck and tangled my legs with his. ''what are we doing tomorrow?'' Edward asked after a few minutes. '' Studying, I guess. Not many days left.'' I replied feeling the fatigue from the day slowly crashing down on me. '' We'll figure it out, Bells. Don't worry.'' he said somewhere far away. But although I tried not much but a weird approving sound was all I managed. ''Bella ?'' he tried again softly combing lightly through my hair as I was drifting more and more into slumber.

I woke up feeling pretty weird. My mattress had a really weird texture. What had happened to it? It was moving. I opened my eyes and my sight landed on Edward's chest. Ha ? I guess I must have fallen asleep on top of him last night. And he didn't even move me. Oh God was I crushing him with my weight? I tried to move to the side but his hands were holding me still. How could he be that strong even when he was asleep? And how the hell was I going to move without waking him up?

The answer to that question didn't really had the chance to be given as Edward squeezed me tighter and mumbled ''Morning, bubble.'' He said opening his eyes. '' Were you awake?'' I asked confused. '' Well kind of. You woke me up about and hour ago.'' he confessed.'' Oh Edward I'm sorry. Was I crushing you? Why didn't you wake me up?'' I apologized. '' No that's not why I woke up. It's just that you talked in your sleep and well you were really close to my ear this time so I just woke up.'' He said smiling. '' Wow. I haven't done that in quite a while, huh? What's so funny?'' I asked looking at his amused expression.

'' You have no idea what you said, right?'' he asked smiling devilishly. '' No. Why is it funny?'' I asked again curious now. '' Actually it's not funny. It is a bit weird hearing that you thought about it.'' he replied. ''It?'' I asked again. '' Well you didn't clarify the gender.'' He started and as seeing my confused expression he went on. '' You were saying something about babies and us and a baby in diapers.'' He said sporting a cheerful look on his face. Well that was the last thing I was expecting to hear. But as I thought about it an image of a cute, chubby baby with Edward's bronze hair and my eyes running around in diapers sounded familiar. Truth was that it had crossed my mind several times especially when I saw him interact with his little sister. But it was too soon to even consider that. We hadn't even finished college yet. '' And you liked that?'' I asked seeing that his content expression was still there. '' I did. Don't you?'' he asked already knowing me too well and expecting my answer. ''I do. I'd really like to have a mini combination of us running around in diapers.'' I said and pecked him on the lips. '' So how many kids exactly do you want?'' he asked. '' Oh I guess I'll settle for two. Probably twins'' I said. '' Oh I guess we are going to have trouble sleeping.'' He stated kissing my nose.

'' Don't worry baby. We'll be fine.'' I said smiling and climbed off him. ''Hey! Where are you going?'' he asked. '' To have a shower . Wanna join me ?'' I said winking at him as I walked away towards the bathroom. ''Hell yes. We have to practice so that we know how to make a baby right.'' he shouted coming after me. Yeah, like we hadn't practiced enough by now , I thought to myself and laughed at my inside joke as I stripped off my clothes and headed for the shower. '' I think I can get used to that.'' I told Edward as he entered the shower and kissed him.

That was it guys...Thanks for reading :) Reviews are very very very much appreciated...

xoxo vasso12345


End file.
